Beauty and the Geek
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the top dog at McKinley. He's used to being in control and getting what he wants. Enter nerdy transfer Blaine Anderson who's about to turn Kurt's world upside down. AU. Cheerio!Kurt/Nerd!Blaine. Eventual Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Cheerio!Kurt and nerd!Blaine… what better combination is there? None that I can think of!**

**So this is my first attempt at a chapter story in a long time, so I'm sorry if updates are sporadic – the ideas are gonna take time to brew :)**

**Onward!**

Kurt Hummel was the HBIC (Head Bitch in Charge) at McKinley High School. He was the head Cheerio and every student – and even some teachers – did everything he and his girls Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce said. Kurt had so much power at McKinley, in fact, that no one even got down on him for being gay or in glee club, both of which were offenses that would have awarded lesser beings daily Slushie facials.

Yeah, Kurt Hummel had a pretty good life.

"You see the new kid?" Santana asked as she sat down next to him at lunch (which was really just gossip time for them – they couldn't afford to gain even an ounce of weight this close to a competition).

"Hello to you, too, Satan," Kurt said coolly, looking at his best friend. "But… what new kid?" he continued, needing Santana's dish to fuel his rapidly depleting gossip supply.

"Not much of anything, really. He's a junior, but he's taking, like, all senior classes. Guess he's like some sort of genius or something. Like Stephen Hawking, minus the wheelchair."

Kurt leaned back in his chair, already bored of the conversation. "So there's another bottom feeder at this school. Not seeing your point."

"I also have it on good authority," she added, "that he's on team gay."

"And…?" Kurt prompted. "I have a boyfriend, Satan."

Santana shrugged. "Eh, sometimes it doesn't hurt to have something on the side. Especially a virgin something."

"How do you know this guy's a virgin?" Kurt questioned, ignoring the fact that Santana had suggested he cheat on his boyfriend, which he would not do.

"See for yourself," she said flippantly. "He just walked in." Kurt looked over his shoulder and didn't have to search very hard to find this new kid.

He was shorter than Kurt by about four inches and had dark hair slicked back with gel. His eyes were magnified by thick, black-rimmed glasses and his outfit – crisp white shirt, emerald green cardigan, black bowtie, pressed khakis, and dark dress shoes – was something Kurt wasn't sure even his grandfather would be seen wearing. Attractive to a point, but _so _not Kurt's type.

"What a loser," he commented, turning back around, his girls nodding in agreement like they were supposed to. Kurt took his compact out of his bag and sneakily continued to watch the new kid, who was now glancing around the cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit. _Good luck with that, _Kurt thought.

You see, McKinley was a cliché high school, complete with cliques and everything. Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and all the other cheerleaders were at the very top, with the football players on the rung below them. All the other students were on lower and lower rungs until you reached the very bottom where the kids like this new kid resided. The social ladder at McKinley was a hard one to climb and Kurt was one of the _very _few who had fought their way to the top – the chances of this nerdy transfer kid doing the same were slim to none.

"Kurt!" Santana's voice pierced the air and Kurt snapped his compact shut, closing the new boy out of his mind.

"What?" he snapped in what the students of McKinley had dubbed his Bitch Voice. It was a voice that pretty much guaranteed he got whatever it was he wanted at the time.

"Don't use that voice with me, Hummel. You know it'll get you nowhere," Santana snapped back. "And you've got a text message." She indicated his iPhone, which was lighting up with an unread message.

Kurt reached for the phone and opened the message, having a good idea of who it was.

_You got Cheerios practice after school? – Sebastian_

_Yeah – Kurt_

_Want me to pick you up? – Sebastian_

_Depends. Are you taking me out? – Kurt_

_Well, I was thinking that we could go back to my place. I'm all alone in that big, cold house…. ;) – Sebastian_

_I like the way you think, Mr. Smythe – Kurt_

"Let me guess," Santana said, reading over his shoulder. "You're "staying at my house" tonight, aren't you?"

"You know me so well," Kurt swooned, putting a hand over his heart. He spent the rest of the lunch period alternating between chatting with his girls and texting his boyfriend, only glancing over at the new kid – who was, of course, sitting by himself – twice.

Not that he, you know, _cared_ about him or anything.

* * *

><p>Kurt's last class of the day – English – was his worst because it was the only one where he didn't have at least one of his girls to sit and goof off in the back with. And if that wasn't bad enough, the teacher was new to McKinley and didn't yet understand that the red and white uniform meant that Kurt could do whatever the hell he wanted. Which meant that she actually expected him to <em>pay attention <em>and _do his work_. That didn't sit well with Kurt, not at all, so he resolved to talk to Coach Sue after practice to make sure the woman learned the rules.

So he was just sitting there, staring at the clock and counting down the minutes until Cheerios and ultimately when he could go to Sebastian's house, when he heard the teacher say his name. "What?" he asked, looking at her through his eyelashes, clearly conveying to her that he did not care about her stupid class and wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

"That's him right there," she said to whoever was standing beside her. "Just go take that seat, okay?" Kurt finally woke himself up to see who would be sitting next to him for the rest of the year and was surprised to find the new kid Santana had pointed out at lunch making his way over to him.

"Hi," the kid said and Kurt had the sudden image of a very eager puppy. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt just looked at him, wondering how on earth he was even real, before saying, "And I don't care. So why don't you just stay on your side and keep your mouth shut and we'll all be happy, okay?" And with that, he turned his back on this Blaine kid and slouched down in his seat, tilting his head back and counting the ceiling tiles, which was a million times more interesting than the teacher's stupid ass lecture.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of the locker room after Cheerios practice, every muscle in his body on fire. Sue had started working them even harder with the competition only three weeks away and Kurt didn't even want to think about how much he was going to ache on the days he had Cheerios <em>and <em>Glee.

Of course, all thoughts of aching muscles and cheer routines and 80s pop songs blew away with the crisp October wind when Kurt saw his boyfriend leaning up against his bright white Lexus. Sebastian pushed off the car and met Kurt half way, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Well, hello, beautiful," Sebastian said, smiling warmly down at Kurt, who blushed about as red as the Cheerios uniform in his gym bag. Even after six months, it still made him feel all giddy inside to hear Sebastian call him things like "beautiful", "gorgeous", and "sexy".

"Hi," Kurt said softly, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from Sebastian's face. Then he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Sebastian wound his arms tighter around Kurt's waist, crushing their bodies together. As he deepened the kiss, Kurt's arms automatically curled around Sebastian's neck and he sighed when Sebastian's tongue traced his bottom lip. They continued to kiss, to familiarize themselves with each other's bodies, until Sebastian slipped a hand inside Kurt's back pocket. "Seb," Kurt chastised against the taller boy's lips. "Not here."

"Well," Sebastian said in the devilish voice that sent chills down Kurt's spine. "Let's go somewhere a bit more… private, then." He led Kurt to his car, opening the door and then closing it behind him. As Sebastian walked around the car to the driver's side, Kurt watched that kid Blaine come out of the library wing and climb into a station wagon. He didn't understand why he couldn't take his eyes off the beaten up old car, but when Sebastian got in the car and slid his hand into Kurt's over the center console….

Who the hell was Blaine?

**How was that for a start? Sorry if it started a bit slow, I swear it's going to pick up soon. Also, I don't know how long this is going to be, but I will definitely let you know when we're nearing the end :)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are like crack to me! I really actually need them for this story because I'm not too sure about it right now…..**

**Also:**

**The story's gonna start to pick up here, I swear.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jenni (JenLov7 on Twitter – go follow her). I might not know her in real life, but I really love her. She's the Kurt to my Rachel :) Jenhan 4eva (even I totally ship Poggie, too).**

**This is also dedicated to Jenni because she won't stop BUGGING ME ABOUT THIS!**

Kurt walked into the choir room the next day and took his usual seat in the back next to Santana. "So, how was your night?" she said, suggestively nudging him in the side.

"Eh, same old, same old," Kurt said with a shrug, brushing it off the way he was supposed to. Truth was, though, every night Kurt spent with Sebastian was amazing because he loved his boyfriend and he knew that Sebastian loved him. But as a Cheerio, he had to play it off like he didn't care because – as Coach Sue said – showing emotion of any kind was a sign of weakness.

"You did get some, though, right?" Santana, always wanting the gory details, pressed.

"Don't I always?" Kurt replied, flashing her a million-watt smile.

"Wait…" Kurt's stepbrother Finn said, turning around in his seat to look at Kurt. "You were at Sebastian's house?"

"Uh… yeah. He's the only one I'm getting any from, Finn. I'm not a slut." And he wasn't. For all his talk, Sebastian was the only guy Kurt had ever had sex with.

"But you told Burt you were at Santana's house."

Kurt rolled his eyes in that way that both Santana and Sebastian swore should be copyrighted. "That's why we call it lying, Finnocene," he said, using the nickname Santana had bestowed upon him when the two of them had found out he was still a virgin (Kurt was assuming the nickname still rang true because Finn's girlfriend Rachel Berry was more frigid than the school's OCD guidance counselor Miss Pillsbury).

"But you know Burt doesn't like Sebastian."

Kurt sighed. He hated being reminded of the fact that his father, despite the fact that they'd been seeing each other exclusively for almost seven months, still didn't trust Sebastian. He said it was because Sebastian wasn't what he'd envisioned for Kurt's first boyfriend, which made absolutely no sense. So he didn't want Kurt to be with a guy who loved him and cared for him and looked at him like there was no one else in the world? Well, that was too bad because as much as Kurt loved his father, he loved Sebastian, too, and Kurt was going to keep him around for as long as Sebastian would have him.

"Hence the lying," Santana drawled slowly, as if she were speaking to a toddler. "So just turn around, Frankenteen, and mind your own business." Anyone else would have immediately turned around under the twin gazes of Kurtana (as the duo had been dubbed) but Finn was one of the few they didn't have complete control over. But he eventually faltered and turned around in his seat as Mr. Schuester walked in, talking about Sectionals and how they needed to start talking about a set list. Kurt was only half-paying attention because he knew their only real competition would be the Warblers (Sebastian's team) at Regionals.

Then, halfway through class, Principal Figgins walked into the choir room. "Sorry, William," he said in his thick Indian accent. "But I need to see Kurt Hummel in my office."

All eyes turned to Kurt as he grabbed his bag and followed Principal Figgins out into the hallway. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Watch your tone, Mr. Hummel," Figgins warned. Kurt ignored him. They walked in silence until they reached the principal's office and saw three different people waiting for them.

"Coach Sue?" Kurt questioned, turning to the one person he knew would give him a straight answer. "What's going on?"

"Hell if I know, Porcelain," she replied. "Mind letting us in on the secret, Figgins? I have a phone interview in ten minutes."

"Ms. Carr has brought it to my attention that Mr. Hummel hasn't been doing any of his work." Well, of course he hasn't. Between Cheerios, glee club, and – you know – having a life, there really wasn't a lot of time in his schedule to analyze Hawthorne or whoever.

"So?" Coach Sue said. "I'm sure he doesn't need whatever useless skill she teaches." That's why Kurt loved Coach Sue so much – sometimes she was the only one who really understood him.

"So you're saying he doesn't need reading comprehension skills?" Ms. Carr retorted, glaring at Coach Sue, which was a bold move on the new teacher's part.

"Porcelain… what do you want to do with your life?"

"Fashion design," Kurt said promptly. Even though he had to wear his uniform to school every day, Kurt loved clothes. He liked the way an outfit could tell a lot about a person. Like, Rachel's screamed that she was more of a virgin than Mary. Or how Sebastian wore his clothes like he knew they made him look good.

But, anyway, back to the situation at hand…

"See? He doesn't need to be able to read in order to make clothes for the girls and the gays in the world."

"Even so," Ms. Carr said. "The fact remains that Kurt is failing my class and I can't in good conscience pass him just because he's on the Cheerios." Oh, so someone _had _explained the rules to her. "If Kurt doesn't get an A on the midterm, I'm going to have to fail him."

"What?" Kurt exploded. "But… I can't have an F! Coach Sue – do something!"

Coach Sue looked at Figgins and said something that sounded a lot like she was blackmailing him. "Enough, Sue," he said crossly. "Ms. Carr is right. If Mr. Hummel doesn't start passing her class, he is going to fail and then he'll be off the Cheerios."

Those were the magic words. Kurt couldn't be kicked off the Cheerios – he'd worked too long and too hard to get where he was and no one, especially not some dumbass teacher, was going to take that away from him.

"Okay," he sighed. "What do you need me to do? Just do the work?"

"And get an A on the midterm," Ms. Carr added.

"But…" and here Kurt faltered. He didn't want to admit the truth – that he was stupid. "I –I just don't understand anything."

His teacher smiled at him like she'd expected him to say that. "That's why I got you a tutor." She indicated the other person in the room, who had been sitting silently thus far.

Blaine Anderson.

Nerdy Blaine Anderson whom Kurt could not be seen with unless he wanted to tank his reputation. "No," he said automatically.

"Kurt, Blaine's transcript is impeccable. He's on the fast track to graduating early and I think he's the best person to help you out." She looked at Blaine, who nodded in confirmation.

There was no way Kurt was going to be tutored by the lowest of the low. "My boyfriend is top of his class at Dalton Academy over in Westerville. He can tutor me." Which basically meant that he would get Sebastian to do all of his assignments and explain what he'd need for tests and exams.

"Blaine's agreed to report back to me so I know that you're actually working. As smart as your boyfriend is, I think it's safe to assume that he won't agree to the same thing. Am I right?" Kurt said nothing because he knew she had him there. Ms. Carr nodded knowingly. "Mhmm. That's what I thought. So either Blaine tutors you or you fail."

Kurt looked at the boy again. He was definitely the cliché definition of geek with his glasses and bowties – someone that Santana would tear into like a lion would tear into an antelope. But if Kurt's grade and his position on the Cheerios depended on him, he'd figure something out.

"Fine."

They talked about a few more things that Kurt didn't care about before they were allowed to leave. Kurt left with Coach Sue, her hand clamped hard on his shoulder.

"Listen, Porcelain. I know this kid is the nerdy cousin of Frodo Baggins and has probably never left the Shire before now, but I need you to deal with him." She put a finger on his Adam's apple, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder with her other hand. "You have these magical pipes that I can't afford to lose. So don't screw this up."

"Yes, Coach," he said, dutiful Cheerio that he was. Sue nodded curtly before turning and walking down the hall, her sneakers squeaking on the linoleum.

Kurt stood there for a minute, the fact that he might get kicked off the Cheerios finally sinking in. He couldn't be off the squad – that uniform protected him, made him feared and respected instead of taunted and harassed.

"Kurt?" a voice behind him – a voice he definitely did not want to hear at that moment – said.

"What?" he snapped, turning to glare at Blaine Anderson.

"I just wanted to see when you wanted to start studying. I'm free whenever." Of course he was – kid probably had no friends, which obviously meant no social life.

Unlike Kurt.

"I have practice after school today and then tomorrow's Friday which means I have places to be." Not that this kid would know anything about going out on a Friday night.

"Okay," Blaine said and Kurt was suddenly reminded of a kicked puppy. "Well… just let me know."

He started to walk away and, for reasons Kurt will never be able to explain, he jogged to catch up with. "Hey, wait." Blaine stopped and looked at him. "Meet me at the Lima Bean at noon on Saturday. You know where the Lima Bean is, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Good. And if you're even one minute late, I'm leaving because I have more important things to do than spend time with you. Got it?"

"G-Got it.'

"Good," Kurt said again, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder and shoved past Blaine, making his way to his next class.

Sometimes it was good to be a bitch.

**The next chapter will have Kurtbastian in it…. You have been warned!**

**PS: HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING TRAILER? OMG…. SO MOTHERFICKLE FUNNY!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, we all knew this moment was coming… It's time for some fluffy Kurtbastian, which I totally ship in the world of fanfiction only. I mean, they're both so strong with such strong personalities (NOT saying that Blaine's weak – don't go putting words in my mouth, people lol) that you kind of can't help but wonder what their relationship would be like… like what kind of dynamic they would have.**

**Also, I had originally planned this out differently in my head. In my head, I had an intense Kurtbastian make out scene (which WILL happen, I'm not going to be able to resist that for long) but I wanted to add in this fluff before I got to the hot and heavy stuff to show that what Kurt and Sebastian is real and neither of them is just in it for the physical stuff.**

**Oh, and I just realized that I never specified what time of year this was, so we're just going to assume it's about the beginning of November, okay?**

**Now that we're all on the same page…**

Kurt lay on Sebastian's bed later that night, actually trying to read the book they were working on in English (_Brave New World_). It was an interesting book and Kurt liked to think about the idea of a world completely dominated by machines. The only problem was the analyzing – he just didn't see the point of it. Why couldn't they just read the book without dissecting every sentence? Nevertheless, Kurt was going to try his hardest to figure it out on his own because maybe Ms. Carr would take notice and decide he didn't need to be tutored by Blaine Anderson. It was a long shot, but he had to give it a chance.

Sebastian lay down next to him and started running his hands through Kurt's hair, the only person in the world allowed to do that. "I'm bored," he whined, pressing his face into Kurt's neck.

"Well, find some way to amuse yourself then," Kurt supplied simply, turning the page in his book. He felt Sebastian's lips start kissing his neck and Kurt squirmed away, knowing he was never going to get any work done with his boyfriend sucking his neck. "Not like that," he reprimanded.

His boyfriend suddenly sat up, causing Kurt to close his book, marking his spot with his finger. He looked expectantly at Sebastian, waiting for him to talk. "Why are you reading, anyway?" he asked finally. "You never do homework."

"Yeah, well, I have this new teacher who's saying that if I don't start doing my work, she'll fail me and then I'll be off the Cheerios."

Sebastian lay now next to him again. "Aww… poor baby," he cooed, his fingers threading through Kurt's hair again. "Do you want me to help you?"

As much as he'd rather work with Sebastian than Blaine Anderson, Kurt shook his head. "My teacher set me up with a mandatory tutor." He didn't bother keeping the disdain out of his voice because Sebastian would've picked up on it, anyway.

"You don't sound all that happy."

Kurt rolled onto his side so he and Sebastian were facing each other. "He's, like, a total loser, Seb. Seriously, you know all those cliché high school movies with the nerdy boy with glasses and sweater vests?" Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, that's him." Sebastian made a sympathetic face and opened his arms, letting Kurt worm his way into the embrace.

"Well, at least we have our anniversary on Saturday. I promise I'll make you forget all about this tutor kid," he said in a playfully sexy voice.

When his words registered with Kurt, he groaned – he'd just earned himself the title of World's Worst Boyfriend. "Oh, God," he said, burying his face in Sebastian's neck.

"Actually, my name's Sebastian, but you can call me God if you want." He laughed and Kurt groaned again. "Hey, look at me." Kurt did. "What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot about our anniversary."

"That's okay," Sebastian soothed. "You don't have to get me anything."

"It's not that," Kurt said. "It's just that I told my tutor that I'd meet him at noon on Saturday."

"Aw, that's okay, baby. Just go study hard and text me when you're done so we can go out." He put a hand on Kurt's face and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb. "See? No harm done."

Kurt moved closer to Sebastian, pressing their bodies together. "I love you," he said softly, resting his forehead against Sebastian's. These were the moments he loved the most, when it was just the two of them. The moments when they weren't the head Cheerio and the captain of the Warblers, with no responsibilities or pressures.

When they could just be Kurt and Sebastian, two teenage boys in love.

"I love you, too," Sebastian replied quietly. "And don't stress about Saturday. We're gonna have plenty of anniversaries to celebrate, so missing a few hours of one isn't really that big a deal." Kurt sighed happily – Sebastian always knew what to say to make him feel better.

And when Sebastian leaned in to kiss him, all thoughts of Blaine Anderson and Ms. Carr and failing flew out the window. All that mattered was the feeling of the lips of the boy he loved moving against his own.

* * *

><p>Well, it was 12:01 and Blaine hadn't shown up yet, which meant that Kurt was free to leave. Just as he was pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Sebastian to come get him, Blaine stopped in front of his table. "Sorry I'm late," he said. Kurt didn't reply, so Blaine just sat down and took his copy of <em>Brave New World <em>out of his bag. "Ready to get started?"

Kurt's phone vibrated on the table and he held up a finger, telling Blaine to wait. It was only fair, really, since Blaine had made _him _wait.

_Miss you already – Sebastian_

_You just saw me lol – Kurt_

_So? I'm always missing you – Sebastian_

_Aww… baby, you're so cheesy – Kurt_

_Don't pretend you don't love it, Hummel – Sebastian_

_You don't know me haha – Kurt_

_Oh, please. Nobody knows you like I do – Sebastian_

_That's true :) – Kurt_

"Uh… Kurt?" Blaine said hesitantly. "I think we should get started. We have a quiz on Tuesday."

Well, shit. Kurt hated it when people he hated were right. Sighing, he typed out another message to Sebastian.

_Gotta go. Being yelled at – Kurt_

_Ok. Have fun and study hard ;) – Sebastian_

_Shut up – Kurt_

_Love you – Sebastian_

_Love you too – Kurt_

Kurt closed the conversation and looked at the picture of Sebastian on his screen before setting the phone aside and glaring at Blaine. "Okay, let's just get this over with. I have places to be."

"Um… okay." Blaine flipped to the page they needed and started going over things he thought were going to be on the quiz. By the end of the session, Kurt was surprised to find that he was actually starting to understand.

"How do you know all this?" he blurted as they were starting to pack up. "I mean, like, all this literature stuff – symbolism and crap. It's just a bunch of gibberish to me."

"I guess I just like to read," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Why?" Kurt asked incredulously, shooting off a text to Sebastian to come pick him up.

"I guess… like, reading can take you to a whole new world, you know?" Kurt looked at him blankly – with his busy schedule, the last thing he had time to do was read for pleasure, if he'd even wanted to, that is. Blaine laughed lightly at his expression and Kurt had to admit that it was a nice sound. "I'll take that as a no." By this time, they were standing outside the Lima Bean, both waiting for rides. "But it's like… if I'm ever down or whatever, I'll just read a book and… wow, that sounds really lame now that I say it out loud. I'll shut up now." He laughed again – this one a nervous sound – and glanced at Kurt.

"No, it's okay. That's like me with Broadway musicals – I can't seem to shut up about them. Drives my boyfriend insane." He laughed before he realized what he was doing.

Was he actually _enjoying _spending time with _Blaine Anderson_ – the nerd of all nerds? That definitely was not going to do. Kurt has spent so much time getting to the top and this kid was _not _going to ruin that for him. So what if he maybe liked talking to this kid? He liked being accepted and liked at school more.

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and make sense of what was going on. He didn't have to think long because just then, Sebastian's car pulled into the lot and Kurt sighed a breath of relief. His boyfriend just had this magic power that made him forget everything, including his own name sometimes.

Sebastian stepped out of the car and walked over to them, pulling Kurt in for a deep kiss. When they'd first started dating, Kurt had been hesitant to kiss in public because Ohio wasn't exactly known for embracing the gay, but then Sebastian had said, _"Hey, I have the most gorgeous boyfriend in the whole world. Why wouldn't I want to show him off? And if people don't like that, I say fuck 'em… Well, not literally, but…" _

After that, Kurt hadn't had any qualms about PDA.

Just as Kurt was starting to get seriously light-headed from lack of oxygen to his brain, Sebastian pulled back, keeping a tight grasp on Kurt's waist, and turned to Blaine. "Hey, man, thanks for tutoring Kurt. I mean, I offered to do it, but I don't think we'd get much tutoring done, you know?" Kurt didn't miss the suggestive tone and apparently neither did Blaine, if the sudden bright red blush creeping onto his tan skin was any indication.

"Uh… y-yeah," Blaine stammered. He looked over Sebastian's shoulder. "There's my mom. I guess I'll see you in English, Kurt?" He made it sound like a question, as if he were unsure of whether or not he'd actually see Kurt.

"Yeah. See you then." And then Blaine was gone, rushing into his mom's beat up station wagon. When he was out of earshot, Sebastian started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You were so right, babe. That kid is wound so tight I'm surprised he doesn't burst. Seriously, I doubt he's ever even been kissed." He started laughing so hard that he was actually shaking.

"Hey." Sebastian didn't seem to hear him. "Hey, Seb. Knock it off."

Sebastian stopped laughing and looked at him. "What's your problem, Kurtie? You don't… _like _this kid, do you?"

"Of course not," Kurt said off-handedly. "It's just that… I know what it's like to be bullied."

"So? That's never stopped you before."

Kurt stopped and thought about it. How could he explain to Sebastian that Blaine sort of reminded him of himself before he'd joined the Cheerios without sounding completely crazy? Deciding that there was no way Sebastian would ever understand, Kurt did what he did best – he lied. "Yeah, you're right." He chuckled. "All this studying must be going to my head. Remind me not to do it again."

"Got it. Now, come on. I've got a surprise waiting for you at my house." He kissed Kurt sweetly. "Oh, and happy anniversary." Kurt smiled and followed Sebastian to his car, not understanding why he couldn't get Blaine and his obsession with books out of his head.

Fuck. He was screwed, wasn't he?

**So I didn't know where to end this…. So this is what you get.**

**Review!**


End file.
